Clyde Horton
Clyde Horton is a Ghoul originally from the Commonwealth Wasteland, making a living by scavenging high-end Pre-War technology and military equipment. He has joined forces with a fellow scavenger, Alexander Pitt, who has become his trusted companion. At some point, the two traveled to the Empire Wasteland in search of undiscovered technology. Background Early life and mercenary career Clyde was born in 2136, in Diamond City, a new settlement at that time. Little is known about his youth, but at some point he got stuck under a pile of rubble in the Glowing Sea, where he was Ghoulified by the abundance of radiation. It wasn't until the local Children of Atom found him, roughly a hundred years later, that he managed to escape. With nothing left of his former life, Clyde decided to become a mercenary. He stayed in this profession until 2248, but he wasn't very successful. Nonetheless, the mercenary group known as the Gunners wanted to recruit him. Clyde rejected this offer, however, preferring to work freelance. This made his relations with the Gunners sour, and in the following years, they sent multiple hit squads after him. He outlived all of those squads, however, earning himself a reputation of being untouchable. This was far from true, however, as soon would be proven. In May 2248, Clyde was hired for an assassination job on a Minuteman. Together with two other mercenaries, he infiltrated the Minutemen's base of operations, the Castle, disguised as traders. The job went wrong, however, as the target, who was revealed to be Ronnie Shaw, discovered the plot. The Minutemen collectively fought off the three mercenaries, and the other two died in this event. Clyde himself barely managed to escape with his life. After this, he decided to quit his mercenary life. Meeting Alexander Now that he was done with being a mercenary, Clyde decided to start scavenging. At first, he salvaged simple items, ranging from toasters to screwdrivers. As time passed by, however, his salvage became larger, rarer and more valuable. By 2269, he exclusively scavenged for advanced Pre-War technology. At some point during his searches, Clyde encountered someone with a very similar scavenging interest, named Alexander Pitt. Alexander made a living by salvaging military equipment. The two decided that it was in their best interest to continue together. Since then, they have been inseparable. In the next couple of years, they traveled to the Capital Wasteland in search of more salvage. The Brotherhood of Steel, however, didn't take too kindly to scavengers taking advanced technology. More than once, the two were forced to hand over their salvage. As a result, Clyde started growing bitter towards the Brotherhood of Steel. A final run-in with them near the Jefferson Memorial was the last straw, and Clyde and Alexander decided to leave the Capital Wasteland in 2276, setting their sights at the Empire Wasteland. Equipment and gear Thanks to his profession, Clyde has access to high-end armour and weaponry. He wears pieces of Heavy Combat Armour and Metal Armour, and wields a variety of weapons, including a Combat Shotgun, a Plasma Pistol and, most notably, his Laser Rifle, Deliverance. He is also in possession of a wide variety of explosives, such as Fragmentation Grenades, Anti-Tank Mines, Pulse Grenades and Mines and even a Nuke Mine. Personality and traits Although he isn't necessarily a kind person, Clyde is fairly outgoing, and he is often the one who speaks for the duo. He is a businessman at heart, and cares for little more than his own business. Over the years of being a mercenary, he gained many enemies in the Commonwealth, most notably the Gunners and Minutemen. Because of this, he can't show his face in the Commonwealth anymore without risking death. He also strongly dislikes the Brotherhood of Steel and their mentality of wanting all the technology for themselves. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Males Category:Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" Category:Fallout: New York Category:Scavengers Category:Legends of the Wastes